Collin the Speedy Boy
Collin the Speedy Boy is a action-adventure game series developed by Warner Bros. it is Warner Bros' version of Sonic the Hedgehog. The game series will be born as a made app by me (if the game is a success). Info When a Teary eyed destroys Alabama, a 14-year old boy named Collin and his friends forms a team called The Speed of Light in order to fight the Teary Eyeds and the Elefishes with the help of a banished Teary eyed, the fingers and a talking opossum. Games *Collin the Speedy Boy (original App) *Collin the Speedy Boy 2 (if the game is a success) WB *Collin the Speedy Boy (Warner Bros' take) *Collin the Speedy Boy 2 *Collin the Speedy Boy: Collision Chaos *Collin: Shattered Orbs *Stacie the Speedy Girl (mature Collin game despite its E10+) *Collin the Speedy Boy: Color World (first Collin game to feature power-ups]] Add game ideas. TV Series *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy *The Collin the Speedy Boy Show *Fingers Movies The film series has 4 films. *Collin the Speedy Boy *Collin the Speedy Boy: Rise of the Teary Eyeds (sequel) Characters *Collin Brady (now known as Collin the Speedy Boy) *Heather Landsell (Collin's girlfriend) *Wesley Ledlow (now known as The Wesdragon) *Laney Jefferys *Jake *Patrick *Hannah Abernathy (Collin's ex-girlfriend) *Trent Wright *Stacie Aday (now known as Stacie the Speedy Girl) *Tommy the Opossum *Paper Paige *Saki Yumiko Fingers *GoofFinger *CheeFinger *MacaroniFinger *IceFinger *Flappy McFinger *Razor McFinger *Lil' Swampy *VoodooFinger *AnimalFinger *Taily *Fang Suckle (evil, works with the Teary Eyeds and the elefish) Teary Eyeds *Teary Eyed Blythe (the main antagonist) *Teary Eyed Tip *Teary Eyed Oh *Teary Eyed Dee Dee More Teary Eyeds soon... Trivia *The game will start off as a app created by me. (If it's succeeds) *The saga will be incapable of breaking the fourth wall. *If the saga succeeds, the saga may have a feature film *Both Collin: Shattered Orbs and Stacie the Speedy Girl has the same engine (Renderware). *Starting with Stacie the Speedy Girl, the characters received new actors and actresses. Cast Cast (first 4) * Scott Menville as Collin the Speedy Boy * Tara Strong as Heather Lansdell and Cocoa Chocola * Ashley Tisdale as Laney Jeffery * Billy West as Tommy the Opossum * TBA as Jake * TBA as Patrick * AJ Michalka as Hannah Abernathy * TBA as Trent Wright * Cindy Robinson as Caliegh Allen * Rachel MacFarlane as Lucy Lansdell * Keith Ferguson as Wesdragon; The Elefish King * Samuel Vincent as Teary Eyed Josh * Vanessa Marshall as Stacie Aday * Johnny Sequoyah as Paper Paige * Kay Panabaker as Saki Yumiko *Kelly Osborne as Teary Eyed Clarie Dearing * Sarah Gadon as Mindy McFadden and Teary Eyed Ruby Gloom * Emily Hampsire as Teary Eyed Misery * Alyson Court as Paper Penny, and Teary Eyed Lydia Deetz *TBA as FireFinger *TBA as WaterFinger *TBA as RockFinger *TBA as WindFinger *TBA as ElectricFinger *TBA as StretchyFinger * T.J Miller as GoofFinger * Candi Milo as CheeFinger * Dee Baker Bradley a MacaroniFinger * Veronica Taylor as IceFinger * Eric Bauza as Flappy McFinger * Roger Craig Smith as Razor McFinger * Billy West as Lil' Swampy * John de Lance as VoodooFinger * Josh Keaton as AnimalFinger * John DiMaggo as Taily * Roger Craig Smith as Fang Suckle * Ashley Bucille as Teary Eyed Lila Sawyer * AJ Michalka as Nutty Peanuts * Jennifer Hale as Gummy McBubbles * Leah Renee Cudmore as Marshy Mallows * Grey DeLisle as Candi Corn * Pamelyn Ferdin as Candi Kane * Eden Sher as Tara Taffy * Jackie Buscarino as Licorice von Delicious * Kiernan Shipka as Blue McBerry * Lara Jill Miller as Strawberry Cake * Jennifer Paz as Orange Juice * Linda Cardellini as Teary Eyed CJ, Teary Eyed Megan Sparkles, and Teary Eyed Wendy Corduroy * Ashleigh Ball as Teary Eyed Blythe * Rihanna as Teary Eyed Tip * Jim Parsons as Teary Eyed Oh * Kathryn Cressida as Teary Eyed Dee Dee * Sean Marquette as Teary Eyed Mac * Olivia Hack as Teary Eyed Ty Lee * Ariana Grande as Teary Eyed Youngmee * Candi Milo as Teary Eyed Zoe Trent * Deedee Magno as Teary Eyed Pearl * Jennifer Paz as Teary Eyed Lapis Lazuli * Lara Jill Miller as Teary Eyed Juniper Lee * Erin Fitzgerald as Teary Eyed Spectra Vondergeist More cast soon! Cast (Starting with Stacie the Speedy Girl) * Jason Anthony Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy * Grey DeLisle as Heather Lansdell * Hylden Walch as Laney Jeffery * Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum * Dwayne Hill as Jake * Sean Marquette as Patrick * Katie Griffin as Hannah Abernathy * Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright; Wesdragon; The Elefish King * Kathryn Cressida as Stacie Aday * Misty Lee as Caliegh Allen * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Paper Paige * Athena Karkanis as Saki Yumiko, Teary Eyed Creepie Creecher and WaterFinger *Elizabeth Daily as Teary Eyed Clarie Dearing *TBA as FireFinger *TBA as RockFinger *TBA as WindFinger *TBA as ElectricFinger *TBA as StretchyFinger * Rob Paulsen as GoofFinger * Tabitha St. Germain as CheeFinger, Mindy McFadden and Paper Penny * Dee Bradley Baker as MacaroniFinger * Lara Jill Miller as IceFinger * Billy West as Flappy McFinger * Grant Gustin as Razor McFinger * Jason Anthony Griffith as Lil' Swampy * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger * David Kaufman as AnimalFinger * Tom Kenny as Taily * Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle * TBA as Cocoa Chocola * TBA as Nutty Peanuts * TBA as Gummy McBubbles * TBA as Marshy Mallows * TBA as Candi Corn * TBA as Candi Kane * TBA as Blue McBerry * TBA as Strawberry Cake * TBA as Orange Juice * TBA as Tara Taffy * TBA as Licorice von Delicious * TBA as Teary Eyed Ruby Gloom * TBA as Teary Eyed Misery * TBA as Teary Eyed Lydia Deetz * Grey DeLisle as Teary Eyed Blythe * Mela Lee as Teary Eyed Tip * Billy West as Teary Eyed Oh * Laura Bailey as Teary Eyed Dee Dee * Jason Ritter as Teary Eyed Mac * Kath Soucie as Teary Eyed Ty Lee * Mae Whitman as Teary Eyed Youngmee * Kelly Osborne as Teary Eyed Zoe Trent * Kira Buckland as Teary Eyed Pearl * TBA as Teary Eyed Lapis Lazuli * TBA as Teary Eyed Juniper Lee * TBA as Teary Eyed Spectra Vondergeist * Keith Ferguson as Teary Eyed Josh (StSG only) * Billy West as Teary Eyed Josh more cast soon as more characters are revealed Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros Games Category:E10+ Category:E Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas